Użytkownik:Galaxy*Supernova/Brudnopis
Zygfryd Zygfryd Edmund Zeflik Waserman - syn Utopca. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Czytanie książek' 'Gra w golfa' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Chłopak ma dziesięcioletnią, po uszy zafascynowaną Barbie siostrę - Zofię. Nie utrzymują ze sobą dobrych relacji, gdyż dziewczyna najzwyczajniej go denerwuje. Rodzice Matka Zygfryda, Bianka - była wspaniałą kobietą. Z zawodu była bibliotekarką, pracowała w największej Warszawskiej bibliotece. Zygfryd ją bardzo kochał, lecz podczas porodu młodszej siostry chłopaka, jego matka zginęła. Wszyscy domownicy popadli w wielką żałobę, a Zygfryd do dzisiaj potajemnie wieczorami odwiedza bibliotekę i zapala świece i znicze w całej bibliotece. Ojcem chłopaka jest Piotr - z pozoru ponury i surowy dla rodzeństwa ojciec. Tak naprawdę jest miłym, zabawnym i kochającym scenarzystą w jednym z Amerykańskich teatrów. On najbardziej przeżył śmierć żony. Dalsza Rodzina Odkąd matka Zygfryda umarła, ojciec zerwał kontakty ze swoją rodziną i skupił się tylko i wyłączne na Zosi, Zefliku i swojej pracy. Zmienił nazwisko swoje i swoich dzieci na "Waserman". Przyjaciele Jedynym przyjacielem ZEZ'a jest Invisy Billy. Bardzo dobrze się dogadują i nadają na tych samych falach. Chociaż jak Bily mówi (bo nie rozmawia, Zygfryd kiwa tylko głową) Zygfrydowi o grach komputerowych to Zygfrydowi nasuwa się na język pytanie: "Co to jest?". Pomimo to chłopaki bardzo się lubią i są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ma też dobre stosunki z Amelie Muroame, ale jeszcze nie są przyjaciółmi. Miłość Chłopak potajemnie spotykał się z Ivette La Chupacabra. Po wielkim incydencie na imprezie u Billy'ego, zerwali ze sobą, a Ivette popadła w rozpacz, do dzisiaj uważają siebie za wrogów. Lecz niedawno dał jeszcze jedną szansę miłości i jest w związku z Poppy Dvojitý. Obiecali sobie, że nigdy się nie rozstaną. Wrogowie Zwierzę Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór Utopiec (lokalnie znany jako utopnik, utoplec, utopek, topek, topielec, waserman[1]) – zły i podstępny demon wodny z wierzeń słowiańskich, często utożsamiany z wodnikiem. Utopce rodziły się z dusz topielców i poronionych płodów. Podobnie jak wodniki zamieszkiwały wszelkie zbiorniki wodne (łącznie ze studniami i rowami przydrożnymi) i topiły kąpiących się oraz przechodzące przez rzekę zwierzęta. Odpowiadały także za wylewy rzek oraz zatapianie pól i łąk. Utopce przybierały postać wysokich, bardzo chudych ludzi o oślizgłej, zielonej skórze, z dużą głową i ciemnymi włosami. W czasie nowiu utopce wychodziły na brzeg. Często zwabiały wówczas do siebie ludzi, bawiąc się z nimi w zagadki. Osobę próbującą oszukiwać w zagadkach natychmiast topiły. Na Śląsku, gdzie wiara w utopce była szczególnie rozpowszechniona, zostały one całkowicie utożsamione z wodnikami. Według wierzeń śląskich utopiec nie tylko topił ludzi, ale w zależności od kaprysu mógł też im pomagać, doradzać, a nawet się zaprzyjaźnić. Wiara w utopce była na tyle mocno zakorzeniona, iż swój oddźwięk znalazła w folklorze chrześcijańskim. Utopce wywodzono wówczas od strąconych z nieba aniołów, pokutującej ludzkiej duszy lub dusz samobójców. Chrześcijaństwo ostatecznie zaczęło wręcz upowszechniać własne sposoby ochronne przed nimi – głoszono np. iż tonącemu dobrze jest na szyję zarzucić różaniec, co odstraszy utopca. W kronikach z XIV w. zapisano: Szczególną ostrożność przy wodzie zachowaj, by utopca w porę spostrzec. Pomylić się sposobu nie ma, bo brzydki on okrutnie i do ludzi nie podobien. Gdy więc mokrego stwora obaczysz, co głowę ma wielką zielonymi włosami zdobioną i odnóża jak patyki cienkie – uciekaj człeku, by śmierci w odmętach nie ponieść. Gdy zaś ostrożnym nie dość będziesz i wodnicy dasz się złapać, ciepnij jej różańcem w oczy, a bestię precz odgonisz. Najbardziej znanym utopkiem jest wodzisławski Zeflik, o którym powstało wiele przypowieści. Miejsce pochodzenia Warszawa; miasto stołeczne Warszawa[3] (skrót: m.st. Warszawa) – stolica i największe miasto Polski, położone w środkowo-wschodniej części kraju, na Nizinie Środkowomazowieckiej, na Mazowszu, nad Wisłą. Od 2002 r. miasto stołeczne Warszawa jest gminą miejską mającą status miasta na prawach powiatu[4]. Warszawa jest ośrodkiem naukowym, kulturalnym, politycznym oraz gospodarczym na skalę europejską. Mieszczą się w niej siedziby Parlamentu, Prezydenta RP, Rady Ministrów i innych władz centralnych. Warszawa jest także stolicą województwa mazowieckiego. Warszawa jest jedynym miastem w obecnych granicach Polski odznaczonym Krzyżem Srebrnym Orderu Wojennego Virtuti Militari (a drugim w historii Polski miastem po Lwowie). Warszawa jest największym polskim miastem pod względem liczby ludności (1 724 404 mieszkańców, stan na 31 grudnia 2013) i powierzchni (517,24 km² łącznie z Wisłą, stan na 1 stycznia 2013)[1]. W skali kraju rzeczywistą liczbę mieszkańców Warszawy i okolic można porównywać jedynie do konurbacji górnośląskiej. Think tank Globalization and World Cities (GaWC), badający wzajemne stosunki pomiędzy miastami świata w kontekście globalizacji, uznał Warszawę za metropolię globalną (Alpha-)[5]. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'W szkole uczniowie nazywają go ZEZ, ponieważ litery tworzące te słowo to także pierwsze litery jego imion. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''' '''Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jego pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym go rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria Kategoria:Galaxy*Supernova